


Giving Into A Sorceress's Service

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Series: In The Company Of Witches [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant, Dominant Yennefer, Dominant!Yennefer, Dominant/Submissive, Erotica, F/F, Femslash, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Lingerie, Magic, Master/Servant, Mistress, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Scissoring, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Submissive, Submissive Sabrina, Submissive!Sabrina, Vaginal Fingering, spanking fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: In the many years since ascending within Aretuza and leaving the sorceress's teachings, Yennefer has made many abodes and sanctuaries to rest from the weariness of the Northern Kingdoms and the carnage chaos that is the Nilfgaard expansion, but one is her favourite above all others - a cabin in a secluded wood, invisible to non-magic folk. There she entertains an arrangement with Sabrina Glevissig, a fellow former pupil of Aretuza. Sabrina may use the cabin too, but give in to her inhibitions and bend her will to the control of the mistress of magic, Yennefer of Vengerberg, a budding and greedy dominant.
Relationships: Sabrina Glevissig/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: In The Company Of Witches [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925011
Kudos: 29





	Giving Into A Sorceress's Service

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rather shameful gift for a friend irl - you know who you are. We both saw The Witcher Netflix adaptation and came to the conclusion that we both had it bad for Yennefer of Vengerberg... and that Sabrina Glevissig totally would too.

Sabrina brought Yennefer her tea, exactly as instructed – barely any clothes on and with the dainty cup and saucer made from some of the finest pottery from Temeria on a silver dish suspended in a firm hand held at a ninety-degree angle to the ceiling of Yennefer’s humble country house.

She’d had the small property built some time following her exodus from Aedrin; somewhere for her to rest her bones and live incognito, away from anyone on orders of the king to pursue her. With the magical defences erected and so many powerful glyphs made to honour her privacy, Yennefer was unquestioning in her ability to keep herself and her country home safe. She never stayed for longer than a few weeks and had never let anyone know of its location (to even create the small and lowly wooden home, Yennefer had had to lay waste to the whole forest around it, destroying hundreds of trees and much flora in an instant to create her abode). Yet as of late, Yennefer was inviting Sabrina around more and more often.

At first, it was to offer her former classmate a reprieve from the harsh reality of the North or to catch a breath amidst the chaos of the ensuing Nilfgaard. And Sabrina had been more than happy to utilise the cabin, both with and not with Yennefer arriving at the same time. And yet now, their escapades within the cabin had evolved into something more – something that would constantly bring fulfilment and relaxation to both Yennefer and Sabrina at the same time.

The only thing required of Sabrina Glevissig was to abandon all apprehension, drop all articles of clothing, wear what Yennefer would create and select for her – for her to bend to every whim and decree. She would be Yennefer’s.

Yennefer blew upon her tea, sipping the jasmine blend tenderly with eyes wandering all over Sabrina’s well-formed body from toe to head, lingering of course upon her very full and rounded chest.

Sabrina’s shoulders were sleek and slender, exposed so that Yennefer could make out the few beauty marks and moles that had formed upon them. It was curious how Sabrina had allowed the enchantments to beg their stay – Yennefer had specifically asked for all impurities and blemishes on her own frame to be purged. She was as stunning as the day her body was made from the pyre of her own, there was no room for marks or blemishes upon her slightly mocha flesh. But Sabrina’s milky frame was still dotted with black and brown spots, and they only amplified her meek and underdog nature. Yennefer contained a private swoon as her eye lingered upon her submissive’s shoulders and forearms. Freckles littered Sabrina’s arms down to her wrists, giving her a younger nature, and Yennefer could only reflect upon her interesting choice to keep them even after the enchantment ceremony.

“An interesting choice, my love...” Yennefer mused, sipping the tea again and reaching forth for a crumbling shortbread from a tartan wrapper near her. With the wave of her hand, destroying the dozen or so daffodils in the vase on the table, Yennefer whipped up a spell behind her – a group of violins and other strings began to play from the ether.

“Is the tea to your satisfaction?” Sabrina asked, thinking that Yennefer was talking of the beverage.

“Oh, most certainly so – Jasmine is an inspired taste.”

Sabrina selected another slice of the shortbread and moved it to the plate, but Yennefer stopped her, taking it into her own hand and ordering Glevissig to bend over for her, to offer her lips. “Open wide, my pet.”

Helpless otherwise, Sabrina did as instructed and parted her lips and teeth for Yennefer. Another of the daffodils wilted and almost caught fire. A petite and red, beautiful suspender belt formed around Sabrina’s waist with a tightening snap, followed by sleek black hold-ups hoisting themselves to them. She was clad in gorgeous clothing at Yennefer’s silent behest as she fed the blonde the dainty and lovely shortbread.

“Exquisite, correct?” Yennefer asked, watching tenderly as the woman’s red lips formed around the beautiful pastry.

Sabrina’s mouth was full, a sensation she was all too familiar, nevertheless, she was unable to speak, so merely hummed her affirmative response and leaned forward, draping herself over Yennefer and her and her grand dining chair. The jet black-haired witch smiled with delightful ownership. With a snap of deviant possessiveness and desire, she reached behind the platinum blonde submissive and gripped what was hers – Sabrina’s rear, massaging the tender fullness and flesh with loving and desiring intent. Yennefer bit her slightly purpled lip, her harsh lavender eyes wandering over Sabrina’s form once again – and once again lingering on her full and so eager to cup breasts. She wanted her; Yennefer wanted her Sabrina, as much as their agreement would allow her. Dressing her up in a snap of her power, having the luscious strings play an interlude to their exchange, all of it made Yennefer smile hungrily.

“I’d like to see you use that mouth for something else again, Sabrina... Since we both know how well you really can use it,” Yennefer teased, forcing a pop of her stone-cold yet gorgeous grey eyes. Yennefer gestured for her lover to lean in closer, curling purple lips smiling with the control she held over the beautiful blonde. And Sabrina followed the dominant sorceress’s orders so well – too well.

Yennefer smirked as she brought her lover’s chin and lips closer to her own. She noticed another, more resplendent beauty mark in the crook of the blonde’s breasts, almost within her cleavage – her breasts were perfect to Yennefer, almost hungry with the intent for them and for the woman attached to them.

“Keep doing as I ask... and you’ll get what you want.”

Sabrina, suddenly shaken by Yennefer’s words, heaved, her body buckling before her mistress as she melted into her kiss. Yennefer seized her mouth, taking her lips in a wet and desirable kiss, lavishing her face with love and intent, hot with hunger and greed. With another daffodil dying in the bottle vase, Sabrina’s hair bundled up without effort, and a neat tie came around the blonde lavish locks, Yennefer smirking into the kiss as she dolled her doll up to her precise want. With Sabrina giving her all into the kiss and to her mistress, Yennefer took the time to explore, her hands beginning to wander over her lover’s light and tender frame – gently gracing her slender shoulders, softly brushing down her arms as they began to wrap around Yennefer’s collar.

Breaking away, Sabrina was completely wordless, huffy and taken aback, whereas Yennefer was spurred; renewed hunger and desire fed her vices as she moved her hand down Sabrina’s waist, curling eager fingers around her love handles. The thickness of the blonde’s thighs was intoxicating, fitting Yen’s grasp perfectly.

“Sit in my lap,” Yennefer commanded.

Sabrina moved effortlessly, straddling the ever so slightly smaller woman with semi-naked legs either side of her centre. It gave Yennefer more room to explore the lover’s body. She draped soft fingertips raking down Sabrina’s lower abdomen – the soft tenderness of Sabrina’s tummy was almost to die for, with another mole closer to her belly button. All the marks and the dots of darker flesh made Yennefer silently swoon once more. How and why had Sabrina allowed for what would be considered as impurities in the pigment of her milky flesh to remain? Was she truly so confident in the enchanting frame that she wanted them to sit on the many curves of her body? Yennefer leaned in closer, kissing Sabrina’s neck and edging out a soft moan from behind her tender lips. Yennefer’s hands continued to drop lower, until they were cupping Sabrina’s rear again, resting on the curvature from the small of her back around her supple bottom. Next, Yennefer kissed those moles and blemishes on Sabrina’s shoulder, one hand returning to stroke her way down the slender curves of her left collar. Another kiss followed in the crook of the blonde’s collarbone, begging out more illustrious moans to accompany the still playing strings. Those strings had changed – the baritone and bass sounds of the mood cello morphing into the sweet lullaby of a harp and lute. Harpsichord rattled out through the confines of the secret cabin while Yennefer perpetually kissed Sabrina’s body, but tenderly searched for more.

Her hands found the crook and divide between the meek blonde’s thighs, looking for her secret pearl and private folds. Yennefer expected fuzz, some carpet down on Sabrina’s mound, but when she felt yet more tender smooth flesh devoid of all hair, an even slyer smile formed on Yen’s mouth.

“Perplexing... But not unwelcome... Attentive, aren’t you, Sabrina?” Yennefer whispered into the woman’s ear. She was in a slight pulpit, hanging onto the strong Yennefer of Vengerberg, letting her touch her all over.

Again, Sabrina huffed and momentarily paused, unable to come back, but found her meek and retreating voice. “A personal preference... Mistress...” Now she was using the monomer that Yennefer has asked of her, proving she was travelling far and wide into a pleasant submissive space within her own mind. Yennefer smiled again with a twang of ecstasy.

“Such a very good woman you are, Sabrina...”

At that, acting on needing and wanton instinct, Yennefer perched her tender yet possessive hand upon Sabrina, neatly between her thighs. The blonde’s sex was neat and tidy, clipped and so perfectly maintained to her own preferences, and Yennefer smiled and remarked how smooth she was indeed. She was blossoming too, like a lily, or a tulip, with even a perfect scent leaving her as she moaned at the contact. She was recoiling in Yennefer’s arms, her ex unfurling within her grasp as her pretty and small labia opened as if by beck and call. Yennefer was pleased indeed, rewarding her submissive with a tender kiss of guiding love. All she had to do now was follow Yennefer’s lead and do as she wished. As if by magic (in fact, actually by magic), Yennefer’s dress began to shrink and retreat up her thighs. Her shoulders disappeared and the busy of the dress was gone in an instant, leaving the darkened sorceress sitting in her grand dining chair in only her gorgeous and black corset, with a pair of frilly panties acting as the only barrier between Sabrina’s now damp sex and her own. With expert and wanton fingers, Yennefer began running little and sensual circles around Sabrina’s sex, enticing her with explicit pleasure and forcing her moans to turn from polite and eager happiness to outright sexual pleasure and desires fulfilled. Immediately he held onto Yennefer for dear life as her body shuddered and already began to shake. Her supple thighs and eager bottom shook the most, rattling upon Yennefer’s thigh as she distracted the blonde sorceress with yet more kisses, biting her lip in a forceful display of playfulness. But she was only teasing the ragged blonde, rubbing and rubbing evermore and coaxing more wetness to leave her entrance. With a tender thumb, Yennefer found Sabrina’s pearl flicking it back and forth tenderly and without much spite – she did not want her submissive to pop her cork before she’d had her fun. And Yennefer would have her fun or be damned.

The powerful mistress of magic was resourceful, eager and very powerful indeed, to the point where she was almost exerting pressure upon Sabrina very literally, and it was building up within her.

“You’re squirming, Sabrina...” Yennefer mused, her fingers still rolling and rubbing, her thumb still flicking ever gently around the blonde’s perfect clitoris effortlessly.

“I’m... I’m sorry,” the blonde stumbled her words, tripping over her own tongue when Yennefer wasn’t gushing forward to suckle upon it with her lips.

But she had forgotten – now they were in their roles, Sabrina had mistakenly forgotten to address Yennefer correctly. Her blushing cheeks and trying to hide her embarrassed and pleasured face had gotten the better of her – as well as Yennefer now expertly rubbing her sex and daring to finger fuck her lovingly. But her tirade was unleashed at the lack of respect. Her rubbing ceased momentarily, and a harsh and powerful slap made its way across Sabrina’s rear, crashing with an audible ripple in the air, shaking Sabrina’s body all around her.

“You are... sorry? Sorry what, my sweet?” The strings and plucking and the harpsichord crashed with a torn chord, and Sabrina blushed all the more.

“Mistress! I apologise, Mistress... I’m sorry for squirming...” Sabrina rushed to recover, moving her hands away from her golden face at Yennefer’s behest. Her hair broke from the tie and fell all down her perfect shoulders and onto her bosom, covering her now erect nipples.

Yet Yennefer looked pleased with her subject’s loyalty and eagerness to please her. She massaged the slap into Sabrina’s behind, her rubbing commencing again only slower. “That’s quite better... Such a pleasant specimen aren’t you?” She mused again, praising the adorable woman.

“T-Thank you, Mistress...” Sabrina edged out in the middle of a moan and the circles around her pearl and her folds. She wanted so bad for her lover to bury those fingers inside of her, to have her within the grip of her hand and edge her tenderly, rubbing her inner walls, sliding fingers around in her wetness until she asked to come. And Sabrina did have to ask to come – Yennefer had made that exceptionally clear.

“Modest. I enjoy that, Sabrina... I enjoyed a lot more in Aretuza, but you are certainly holding up to my expectation,” Yennefer informed her submissive, leaning back and beginning to rub her sex with an increased pace. Her eyes were swimming in ecstasy; Yennefer was certainly getting off to this for sure. The amount her muse squirmed for her fingers, drank in her stunning form. It was something Yennefer would never get from a male, and she knew it – she loved that.

“Thank you again, Mistress...”

“I feel that you wouldn’t have made a very good eel anyway,” Yennefer joked a little darkly, recalling when she tossed others in her class into the small pool of magical aura back in Aretuza – she thought of that a lot. Sabrina could have been one of them, but she wasn’t. And yet Yennefer mildly wanted to keep her as such, even more of a trophy than Sabrina currently was. “Do you want me to fuck you, Sabrina? Like a common whore? One of Radovid’s prostitutes or one of Foltest’s wenches who serve him only to give the fool some head in the royal privy? Do you want to serve me my tea and my shortbread to be rewarded with my fingers? Is that it?”

Sabrina totally froze, unable to think as her mistress’s fingers continued their escapades between her thighs. It was worth melting to. She uncontrollably and helplessly nodded her head to Yennefer, wanting her to desperately sense her neediness and fuck her silly.

“My my, such a good girl you are indeed it would seem.”

“I want to be a... A good girl...” Sabrina meekly whispered, lurching forward to embrace the mistress. “I want to be _your_ good girl...”

Yennefer accommodated her, seizing her lips again and kissing them so lightly and passionately, while at the same time pressing her fingers deep between her lower folds. Yennefer’s hand disappeared into Sabrina’s core, folding her inner walls and gliding two fingers between the grooves. The sensation was righteous flame to the blonde, her body catching fire with pleasure all around her. The ethereal and magical music Yennefer had strummed up a while ago not reached a tumultuous crescendo momentarily as Sabrina’s body popped and shunted into the kiss. Feeling her mistress finger her like this, it was raw and unadulterated pleasure like lightning through her bones. Yennefer was not sated herself, however.

Playing with her woman, Yennefer spanked her hard once again, forcing her bottom to shudder under her paw print. Another followed in quick succession as Yen’s fingers inside of the blonde increased in their fondling, rubbing up and down and all around within Sabrina, finding the sensual spots that made her body simply melt in ecstasy.

Again and again, Yennefer spanked her submissive, causing her rear cheeks to blush in an adorable red while still the dominant pleasured her folds, massaging her sex perfectly timed. Sabrina was a huffy mess on her lap, thighs shaking still.

“Can I...” Sabrina struggled.

Yennefer snapped her wrist and suddenly her cupped corset altered, becoming an undercut model with frilly bows either side of her bountiful bosom, perfectly displaying her rather large and busty chest for her lover. “Such a willing one indeed... Do you want to touch them, Sabrina?”

Again all Sabrina could do was nod, her welling and sapphic mind about to break from the secret spell Yennefer must have cast upon her. She had her control stripped away from her and her inhibitions had been set alight until they were flaming away. Yennefer know exactly how best to touch her, in all the right places, as if she had read the slightly younger sorceress’s mind to find out how and where.

“Such a good girl,” Yennefer told her with an appreciate spank and a light flick and twist of Sabrina’s own perky nipple. The sensation made her squeal, lightly and one of pure fantasia-like pleasure, but it was enough to inspire more trickles of wetness from her labia and entrance down below. Yennefer took back her fingers, only to suck them clean of Sabrina’s wetness, flirting with her with just her stark and almost boreal foxglove eyes.

Those eyes could kill and start wars, Sabrina felt. “Feel your fill, slut,” Yennefer told her partner, her hand returning to her folds. Another flick of the wrist made the dark-haired sorceress’s panties disappear into nothing, and her own sex pressed against her hand and Sabrina’s

Then she began to move, to grind, to thrust and coax her centre back and forth along Sabrina’s own sex, coaxing more moans and more wetness from her willing volunteer. Meanwhile the blonde bowed forward, kissing at Yennefer’s jawline and groping her fill of the dominant’s bosom for all she could. Sabrina’s breathing hitched dramatically, and even Yennefer began to make her moans more than audible. The submissive blonde’s cries were almost instantly drowned out by the raven-haired matriarch, both of their sexes getting their fill of pleasure gently and without much dramatic movement.

“Thank you, Mistress... Oh, thank you,” Sabrina cooed into Yennefer’s face as the dominant looked down and demanded another series of sensual kisses. To Yen, this was almost a performance, a display for Sabrina, and the blonde was drinking in the play like a cup of fine red wine.

“Such a good girl, _such_ a good and willing submissive for me,” Yennefer edged her closer, rubbing her sex with all she could, barely trying anymore to contain her own ecstasy in the form of overly-sexualised moans. She was showing off, and yet still eagerly occasionally spanking her lover’s rear, making it blush the same as her face.

“I’m close, Mistress,” Sabrina alluded, her lips between her own teeth.

Yennefer eyed her scornfully almost as if waiting for something more. “Well... You have my permission, Sabrina... Show me how much you _really_ appreciate your Mistress,” she demanded in a harsh and controlling tone. This was where Yen herself would finally join her and come. The power and the force were almost choking her into orgasm.

Like the sound and force of a great damn bursting open, Sabrina held herself within her body, focusing on Yennefer’s movements and the insane pleasure they brought, and her control withered into pathetic futility. Yennefer blasted her pearl with frantic movement, forcing Sabrina to wail like a woman in peril, only pain replaced with incredible and orgasmic pleasure. Her walls gave way inside, clutching around Yennefer’s fingers, as the dominant felt a squirt building within her to rifle through her folds. With Yennefer shill holding Sabrina, she pressed their lips together in one last powerful and greedy kiss, and Sabrina could not take anymore.

As if a whirlwind their both reached climax together on the spot, Sabrina’s body turning to jelly and her legs completely failing her. Her muffled cries were mighty against Yen’s lips, her tongue breaking through to claim all of Sabrina’s pretty little mouth. Yennefer joined her in powerful orgasm and clutched her close, feeling the darling’s sex grip her folds like the sheath of a claymore.

It only lasted mere moments but they were to die for. Sabrina’s heart ran ragged and skipped a beat or two, after which she fell into Yennefer’s warm and loving embrace.

While the mistress was dark and powerful and demanding, her care of Sabrina was wholesome and warm, and she did not lack in what she gave. With the aid of magic, she carried Sabrina to the master bedroom (the only bedroom) and robed her in nightwear with the snap of her fingers. Just as she was about to leave, the blonde awoke momentarily from her submissive haze after the fact.“Will you... lay with me?” She begged with a whimpering plea.

Yennefer smiled, pleased and loving. “Of course... There’s nothing I’d rather do, my wonderful Sabrina...”


End file.
